


Childish Fantasy

by milkystrawberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, that tag is there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystrawberry/pseuds/milkystrawberry
Summary: Mayoi dreams of a place far, far away.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Childish Fantasy

The first thing Mayoi registers is the grass under him, lightly poking his arms and legs as he stares up at the sky. A light breeze passes by and brings cotton candy clouds along with it, almost like a fairytale. It’s warm, he thinks. It also smells earthy, like how it might after a rainstorm.

He’s talking, but he can’t pinpoint what he’s saying. Everything feels so hazy and light, but it isn't a bad feeling. There’s someone next to him with a face he can’t make out, but something about their presence makes him feel safe. It’s comfortable, he notes.

They’re friends. Sitting here in the middle of nowhere on a planet so much bigger than they are while speaking about everything and nothing is what friends do, right? He’s truly happy, basking in the presence of someone his heart trusts so deeply.

A sense of freedom washes over him, but it doesn’t last long. His dreams never do.

When he wakes up, he is alone. His eyes flutter open and when he sees that he isn't in a dream-world but his own prison in the form of a bedroom, his heart sinks.

A dream was just a dream, and life wasn’t a fairytale. This basement is what he knows, and it’s where he will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my tiny little thing! stan mayoi, our freak shark boy.  
> please scream about mayoi with me my twt is @mayoiworld


End file.
